<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Two Sides To the Story by EggoWaffelsPeeps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979249">The Two Sides To the Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggoWaffelsPeeps/pseuds/EggoWaffelsPeeps'>EggoWaffelsPeeps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Sides to This Story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#justiceforQuackity, Alexis | Quackity Angst, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Projecting onto Alexis | Quackity (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Violence, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Is Gay, Fluff I think, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Manipulative Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Minecraft, SERIOUSLY THE ENTIRE END PART IS JUST TO FEED THE VOID, Schlatts an ass, Tubbo is Schlatts son, hes brocken guys, karl and sapnap might help him, karlnap is mentioned, quackity deserves better - Freeform, sleep is for the weak, they live in the SMP, vent fic, why does typing 'author is crying' give the recommendation "everyone is gay", why is there a tag that says someone has a nice ass, why was there no author projecting onto Quackity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggoWaffelsPeeps/pseuds/EggoWaffelsPeeps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an unsual relationship, one that confused many people. A dictaor who craved power and control and a drug dealer who made friends and trust too easily. It was bound to end up bad from the start.<br/>--------<br/>!VENT FIC!</p><p>[IF ANY OF THE CC STATE THEY ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS STYLE OF FANFIC I WILL TAKE IT DOWN]<br/> </p><p>TW-abuse, threats, implied s**ual assult</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt, Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Sides to This Story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Two Sides To the Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A smile was all it took to make him get attached, a shy look, a hint of blush, or a joke made in a tone half-serious. People said it made him 'easy.' Whether the people who said it meant easy to love, easy to hate, or that he fell in love too easy he didn't know and didn't care. He loved to make others happy, others love, and others laugh. That part of him made everyone he met care for him in a way they wouldn't admit. He captured attention, drew people in, and that made him a target. One perfect for a dictator who wanted people to like them.</p><p>Schlatt was what the people of L'Manberg would describe as power-hungry. He craved control and wanted everything to be what he deemed 'perfect.' He liked order, calmness, and silence to avoid the pounding of his constant hangover. So when he befriended a loud Mexican drug dealer, everyone was confused. It was odd to them, a man so loved by the people around him and another so hated becoming friends. But their friendship lasted longer than the citizens thought. Schlatt had got what he wanted, the presidency of now renamed Manberg and leverage over Wilbur Soot, his sworn enemy. Yet, he still stayed with Quackity and Quackity with him. </p><p>But you see, everyone saw the side of Schlatt that seemed to want to be hated, a side that yelled, threatened, and laughed at others' pain. No one saw the side that Quackity did. The side that wasn't sweet but cared. There were reasons for all the shit Schlatt did, no matter how fucked up the things he did were. Quackity saw that in him and, so he stayed. He hoped that he could make Schlatt a better person and show the world that his friend deserved friendship and care the way every other person did.</p><p>But Quackity failed. Schlatt showed him the ways of government, made Quackity his Vice-President, invited him to dinners with Tubbo, Schlatts right-hand man and son. Schlatt showed Quackity the care and love he wanted and craved. And Quackity showed Schlatt how to make people follow him. They were perfect together. Laughing, smiling, drinking, and relishing in power. So when Schlatt bent down on one knee and pledged his 'love' for Quackity, the only thing he could think to say was 'YES.'</p><p>He was happy. Anyone could see it by the way his eyes held a glint of pure joy, and the smile never left his face. By the way, he wore the sparkly diamond ring proudly and how he would glance as Schlatt every so often blushing. For the most part, Schlatt had the same happiness. He stole Quackitys beanie and would walk through Manberg proudly wearing it on his head, catching curious stares from every citizen, how he would grin when Quackity gave speeches that ended in cheering and applause. And give him hugs when he thought no one was watching. It was pure bliss. But bliss doesn't last forever.</p><p>It was warm that night, the moon bright and high in the sky, perfect for walks around the town. Quackity had been walking home from Erets Castle after spending all day painting the walls. Saying the least, he was exhausted and a bit high from having been close to chemicals for that long. As the white concrete walls of the Wing of the Government House they lived in came into view, he felt a dazed smile slip its way onto his face. But when Quackity realized that Schlatt was nowhere in their house, he knew there was something wrong. Stumbling his way through the dark hallway, he headed towards the iron doors that separated the living quarters from the meeting rooms and Government offices. Panicking, he ran towards the left, his heart rate slowing down when he saw a small stream of light peek out from underneath Schlatts office door.</p><p>Quackity pulled open the door, eager to wrap his arms around his husband. He scanned the room and grinned when he saw Schlatt walking in from the back hallway. Practically sprinting, he ran across the room and pulled him into a tight hug. Quackity buried his face into Schlatts wrinkled dress shirt breathing in the familiar smell of expensive cologne and pine needles. He was used to this, but when Schlatts arms never wrapped around him spinning him in circles laughing, Quackity started to pull away. He stared up at Schlatt, smile fading when he saw the blank look painted across his lover's face. </p><p>The silence in the room was louder than ever. Brown eyes looked concerned into black eyes that held no emotion Quackity could pinpoint.</p><p>"Mi Amore?" Quackity whispered, his eyebrows furrowed. He began reaching a hand up to feel Schlatts head for a fever. In a single movement, Schlatt grabbed Quackitys wrist, stopping his arm mid-arm.</p><p>"Where were you, Quackity?" He asked lowly. Quackity stared in shock. Schlatt had never grabbed his wrist to stop him from touching him or in the violent way he had just done. Quackity winced as Schlatts grip tightened.</p><p>"Quackity, where were you?" Schlatt repeated, glaring directly at Quackity.</p><p>"W-with Eret, she wanted to paint the walls of their castle," Quackity stuttered.</p><p>Schlatts eyes darkened he gripped Quackitys arm tighter. "The traitor. You spent all day with the traitor instead of your husband. Painting walls while I dealt with the paperwork you didn't finish. Is that what you're telling me?"</p><p>Quackity looked down at the floor, his cheeks lightening in shame.</p><p>"ANSWER ME" He felt tears prick his eyes. Schlatt had never yelled at him before and, the pain in his wrist was starting to becoming unbearable. </p><p>"Schlatt, let go," he whimpered, trying to take back his wrist.</p><p>"What did you say?" Schlatt growled, leaning his face closer to Quackity. He tightened his grip even more.</p><p>"let-let go please."</p><p>"Now look who is finally talking. Big, strong Quackity can stand his ground, can't he?"</p><p>"Schlatt, just please fucking let go. It hurts" Quackity stopped struggling to get out of Schlatts grip. Dread and fear filled him. Why was he so scared? Sure, Schlatt was acting strange, but he loved Quackity and wouldn't hurt him on purpose, right? He didn't know how tight he was gripping his arm. He knew that Schlatt wouldn't hurt him, so why was he frozen in fear?</p><p>"What did you fucking say to me? You want me to let go? You want your FUCKING HUSBAND TO LET GO OF YOU? WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE SOME OTHER MAN TOUCHING YOU?"</p><p>"No-no Schlatt, that's not- that's not what I-" Quackity stumbled through his words trying to stop his tears.</p><p>"THEN WHAT DID YOU FUCKING MEAN. YOU DONT LIKE ME TOUCHING YOU WELL," Schlatt chuckled darkly, "newsflash Quackity, you are mine. Mine to touch, mine to hold, and mine to own. You belong to me and so help me. If I need to fuck the shit out of you to prove that, then I'll do it whether you like it or not. Understand?"</p><p>"Yes I- I understand." </p><p>"That's what I thought," Schlatt stretched his other hand down and grabbed Quackitys jaw roughly, pulling him into a rough kiss. He released Quackitys arm and left the office, leaving his husband sobbing on the floor, wrist bruised purple and red. </p><p>The thing about Schlatt was that he made Quackity smile and laugh and then turned around and made him cry in fear and pain and beg to fall asleep and never wake up again. But there was supposed to be a reason. There was always a reason. Just this time, there was none. The thing that hurt Quackity more than the actual physical and verbal abuse was that Schaltt had no reason to turn on him. With Wilbur, there was a reason. With Tubbo, there was a reason. With Quackity, there wasn't. He did nothing to have Schlatt go from kissing him between meetings and stealing his beanie and smiling at him when Quackity wasn't looking. To Schlatt, saying he was worthless and didn't deserve anything and bruising him to the point where Quackity gave up.</p><p>Quackity knew he didn't deserve it but couldn't help but feel like it was right. It felt right in a twisted way to be Schlatts puppet. To be controlled and used. </p><p>Quackity loved and trusted Schlatt, so he forgave him when he apologized. But it happened again and again. Until Quackity couldn't remember a time where bruises hadn't littered his skin.</p><p>Schlatt hadn't broken him. Schaltt had shattered him. He was like a glass cup, clear, happy, and easy to break. He was like a glass cup because he shattered the way they do. When a cup breaks, it breaks into pieces that can be put back together by someone careful enough. But when a cup shatters, its glass flies everywhere. Shards and slivers of glass are forever lost. Shattered cups will need to be rebuilt by hand. With time and patience, but even when they repair, there will still be slivers of glass missing. The cup will still leak from those slivers. It will never be the same. It will never function the way it should. When people shatter, they will never be back together. Pieces of them will always be missing. They may seem fine, seem the same as before but, they aren't. There will always be a sliver of who they were gone. And they'll try. Try to go back to the way they were. They'll put on mask after mask, facade after facade until they can't even remember what they are trying to bring back. Who they are trying to bring back. People are like glass cups. When they shatter, they ruin, never the way they were, always missing pieces. Shattered people are no longer people. Shattered people are ghosts. Ghost of who they once were. Ghosts that will never rest until they find the missing sliver of glass.</p><p>Quackity was a ghost, searching for his missing piece. But he couldn't find it. He got power and recognition and, he got blood. None of it was what he was missing. But as he stared across the grass field in El Rapids, watching Karl and Sapnap laugh together, his heart ached. What he was missing wasn't something he could find. Quackity was missing love. He was missing trust and loyalty. The sliver that escaped him when he shattered was the way he viewed the world. No longer did the clouds smile down at him. No longer was the world beautiful. To him, it was scary, always out for him. He was missing his love for the world around him. That wasn't something he could get back. It was a blessing on only the purest people. A gift once taken would never be gifted again. But maybe the two men he called best friends, the two people he stared at, a smile dancing across his lips, could help him see beauty in the world once again. He would never view the world as he once did, but maybe just a little bit of beauty would mend his shattered cup.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys!! Thank you so much for reading and please write any ideas you have and ill try my best to incorporate them into the other books in this serise:D</p><p>If you see any spelling mistakes please tell me i suck at typing and i make alot of mistakes.</p><p> </p><p>*in no way is this fanfiction supporting (Irl) Jschaltt or excusing his actions. What he did and said is wrong. There is absolutely no excuse, cancelling him is wrong because any apology made would be insincere. As a fandom who had our creators interact with him we should educate him and make him realize who he hurt..*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>